


The One Where They're All Porn Stars

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stargate SG-1, everybody/whatever you want, The One Where They're All Porn Stars from</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They're All Porn Stars

She spots Jack across the set and waves before her breath catches in her throat. In this business, it’s not often that happens; she sees good looking men every day, _naked _good looking men at that, but seeing him in today’s costume is really something else. They work together a lot; apparently they look really good together on camera and she has to admit, he’s one of her favourite guys to work with.

He strolls across to her, the authentic looking dress blues nicely highlighting the silver hair and grins when he looks her up and down, his eyes lingering on her bare legs a little longer than anywhere else. She learns back on the table and gives him a sly smirk and his tongue darts out to wet his lips, his dark eyes sparkling under the studio lights.

“Samantha,” he drawls in greeting. It’s their own special kind of warm-up, almost foreplay and it never really happens with any of the other guys in quite the same way. No one can deny their chemistry, their obvious attraction to each other; it’s what makes them such a big hit together.

“Read the script?” she asks. He never reads it, just wings it on the day. It’s not like he ever has many lines to learn anyway.

“Of course,” he answers with a wink. She laughs, but then they’re called into action, it’s time to start filming. They listen to Jackson’s direction, and she draws herself up to her full height as she prowls around him, shooting scathing insults at her subordinate officer for the day.

He really doesn’t have many lines, just “Yes Ma’am”, “No Ma’am”, “how can I make it up to you Ma’am?” and she starts to undress herself, peeling off most of the uniform and sliding back on the office table in just her stockings, bra and shoes. She parts her legs and he’s on his knees with his tongue on her pussy in an instant. She hardly has to fake the sounds with him, he’s just that good and she barely hears the directions being thrown at him, “the camera can’t see properly” and then “god dammit Jack will you move your head!” He grins against her slick folds, he has this reputation for pissing off the directors and he never disappoints; at least it makes him fun to work with. He especially like to annoy Jackson, but Jackson doesn’t seem to mind much, he keeps hiring Jack over and over, knowing the sales will make up for it.

It’s a long scene, she has lots of orders to issue, which her “Major” follows to the letter, and she gets a kick out of being the one in charge for a change. She comes three times in various positions and just leaves him hanging, teasing him, and working him up until she’s ready to let him come. The scene finishes with her on all fours across the desk, him pounding into her, following her demands (and the director’s) for “harder” and “faster”, deliberately messing up his uniform when he comes all over it.

And in dialogue true to their genre, she remarks that he better get that dry cleaned before tomorrow’s inspection; he wouldn’t want to be punished again now would he?


End file.
